Kingdom Hearts 4 Re:Kill
by HeartlessAlchemyst
Summary: My version of KH4. Includes worlds from other video games and anime as well as underrated Disney movies. Major pieces are NieR: Automata, Treasure Planet, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Epic Mickey, Alice: Madness Returns, Kid Icarus: Uprising, Wakfu, Wall-E, Code Vein and Star Wars.
1. Sweet but Psycho

The Final World

After searching high and low to collect all 333 fragments of his body; Sora finally pulls himself together. Chirithy had already told him his goodbyes, but Sora wanted to say goodbye to the stars he had spoken to earlier. Namine and the Nameless Star had already moved on and the others were not much for conversation, but Sora felt a little bit better after he spoke to each of them despite their sad end.

His thoughts began to wander as he considered if it was possible for him to bring all of them back. One particular star he returned to was actually looking forward to his return and expressed it's pleasure even in spite of it's regret.

This is it.

He'd give it a shot like Chirithy said. He may not know this person, but this would be a good opportunity to figure out if the Power of Waking could bring a heart back after it's been lost. And based on their conversation; this person enjoyed fighting. So if it was successful, he'd have an ally to bring to the final battle.

"This will take all my heart. So, all my heart it is."

The star disappeared into a blinding flash of light as Sora was pulled in and started to lose consciousness. Before he faded completely he heard the star speak for the first time a clearly distinctive voice. A woman's voice.

"You're perfect."

After that, he was out like a light. But when he awoke again, he found his surroundings had changed dramatically. He was now inside an unfamiliar palace. Looking out the window to see that it was late at night, he wondered what world this was and why he was in a bedroom of all places.

Sora walked up to the bed to find a woman sleeping in it. She had absurdly long blue hair and pale silky skin. And even under a full set of sheets, Sora could tell she was extremely well endowed.

"Is she naked under there?!"

Sora felt it best to leave before things got out of hand. As he turned to find the exit, the woman peeked out the corner of her eye as he failed to open one door and moved on to the next only to find it wasn't an exit, but a bathroom.

Sora shrugged as it slowly dawned on him how long it has been since he had a shower. All those times diving into the ocean of the Carribean didn't help. He lifted his arm to get a whiff of his BO and realized that taking a shower was now a priority.

"Ugh. No wonder the Organization keeps finding me. They could probably trace my scent. I hope she won't mind me making myself at home, but this is an emergency."

Setting the water to hot and tossing aside his clothes, Sora stepped into the shower as unbeknownst to him; the woman had quietly entered the room and started sneaking through the steam to slip in the shower behind him.

As he washes his unruly mess of hair, Sora pauses as he feels someone scrubbing his back. He quickly turns around and jumps backwards toward the shower wall.

"Eek!"

The woman smiles wryly at his reaction.

"Oh? That's not the sound I was expecting you to make."

Trapped in this confined space, Sora tried to keep the woman at arms length.

"What are you doing in here?!"

She remains calm and composed as she teased him.

"I could ask the same of you? Do you always use other peoples showers without permission? And where do you think you're touching?"

"Huh?"

Sora couldn't see below her shoulders due to the abundance of steam, but he whatever he was grabbing was...big and soft.

"You didn't strike me as such a forward man, Sora."

Sora's face flushed with such a bright red that he almost looked sunburned as he tried to explain himself.

"I...I...I...you weren't...I didn't mean to...um...sorry!

It was mostly a babbling mess of incoherent excuses, but one thing she was able to discern from him was an apology. His nervous panic reminded her of her old love and her pleased expression began to fall into a sorrowful one.

Sora saw that she had relented on her approach and took the opening to slip by her as she did nothing to stop him. After he had left, the woman began reminiscing her memories with her beloved. A man so much like Sora, but who rejected her advances at every turn. She would not make the same mistakes with Sora as she did with Tatsumi.

She got out of the shower with a newfound determination. Her feelings for this boy were just as strong as for Tatsumi. Maybe even stronger after having had a taste of love only for it to be taken away. Her desire to possess him and make him hers was tempered only by her common sense that he'd surely reject such raw and unfiltered feelings.

"But would he?"

She dressed herself with nothing more than a button up shirt that barely went past her hips and left several buttons undone to leave her cleavage fully exposed.

"I bared my heart to him in the Final World and he didn't turn his face from me or cringe in revulsion. When he knew nothing but my deepest regrets and transgressions, he found me no more abhorrent than any of the others he spoke to. Surely..."

She stepped out of the bathroom to find him stumbling around by the bed trying to get dressed. She put her hand over her heart and made a wish to whatever god would listen.

"Surely...he'd give me a chance."

Sora stood on the opposite side of the bed just so there would be something between the two of them as she approached; he body still dripping wet and even steam coming off of her pale white skin. She could feel Sora's eyes unable to look away from her. At the very least, keeping his attention was easy enough with her "womanly charms".

"What's wrong? I won't bite. Unless...you ask nicely. I must thank you for bringing me back with your power."

Sora let down his guard a bit.

"I did this? So the Power of Waking IS the same thing as the power to restore lost hearts. This is perfect. Now I know I can save my friends."

The woman was glad she was able to bring him some comfort. Encouragement was something most people were surprised she had a knack for. But his excitement didn't last long.

"Wait...but why did we end up in this world? Is this your home?"

She shrugged.

"Sort of. But I have a theory that this isn't actually my world."

Sora climbed onto the bed and crawled a little closer.

"Why do you say that?"

She's too deep in thought to notice him closing the distance between them.

"Because my world was destroyed not long after I died."

"What?! You mean it fell to darkness, right?"

She shook her head.

"...No. It was just...destroyed. I couldn't see what happened. But I felt it. I felt millions of voices crying out in terror...and were suddenly silenced. I don't know what happened or who is responsible. But I know it happened. And I know I need to kill whoever is responsible."

Sora sunk back a bit.

"...For revenge?"

"No. To avenge the people. I have no attachment to anyone who was living at the time. But also to prove who is stronger."

"I see..."

Sora then sat down on the bed to do his own thinking as the woman noticed his position and started crawling onto the bed as well.

"I don't think I ever gave you my name, did I?"

"Huh?"

Sora turned to find her crawling on top of him as he tried not to panic or shift around too much, or else he might cause what little clothing she had on to become displaced.

"I am Esdeath. General of the FORMER Imperial Army. Wielder of the Demon's Extract Teigu. My measurements are 87-54-85."

Trying to remain calm, Sora reciprocated the introduction while being a little confused about that last part.

"Uh...I'm Sora. True hero. Pirate Captain. Master Chef. Video Game enthusiast. Wielder of the Keyblade. Um...my measurement is 5'2...I think."

Esdeath holds back a snicker.

"My my. What an impressive resume. You are quite...experienced for one so young."

Sora holds out his hand in front of her face to get her to stop.

"Esdeath. Can I ask you a personal question?"

She sits up straight as she straddles his abdomen, looking down at him with teasing eyes.

"Hmm? Of course. Say it loud and clear so I can hear you."

He swallows a lump in his throat.

"Um...Do you know who it was that killed you?"

Esdeath's smile faded as she was reminded of her failure.

"...A girl named Akame. She defeated me in combat...because I was weaker."

"Do you want...revenge against her?"

She sighed.

"...No. She won because she was stronger than me. It is the destiny of the weak to be devoured by the strong. That is the only truth of the world. Besides; she likely perished with the rest of the world when it was destroyed, so revenge would be pointless."

Esdeath looked back down at Sora's face to find he had a different expression than Tatsumi when she told him her world views. Tatsumi was horrified, but Sora...was that...pity? No. She had pitied enough people in her life to know this was not the same. But she didn't know what it was.

"I've never seen an expression like that before. I wonder what it means."

She thought to herself as Sora tried to come up with something to say, but for the first time in his life...he didn't have anything.

"But… That's not…"

As cute as it was watching him fumble through his words, Esdeath wanted move this along in order to get to what she missed out on with Tatsumi.

"Anyways. Now I have a question for you."

She snapped Sora back to attention.

"Oh? Um...go ahead."

"Do you like me?"

There was a long pause of silence for a while before Sora pushed himself back to an upright position as Esdeath slid off to let him up.

"...Yeah. Of course. I mean, you're a little...a LOTTA weird. You're way too pushy and a bit creepy...not the most compassionate person I've ever met."

She lowered her head in dejection before he finished.

"...BUT..."

He cupped her cheeks with his hands and lifted her face.

"You are passionate about what you love. Full of life and a desire for fun. Brutally honest. A thrill seeker. And committed to your friends even if you don't want to admit it."

She is reminded of the times she comforted Seryu and honored River. Her mind then remembers Bols giving her love advice and Kurome sharing her precious snacks just once. The respect she earned from all her soldiers. Never treating them like tools or expendable, but as men who fight and die for what they believe in.

Her face lights up as Sora gives her an endearing smile. She remembered Tatsumi smiling like that...but never for her. She could hardly believe it. Her prayer came true.

"He's giving me a chance?!"

Her mind was practically in shambles trying to comprehend Sora's willingness to understand and openness to other points of view as her heart sings for joy. Back in reality, Sora tried to get her to focus on him again.

"Hey. So, if this isn't REALLY your world...then where are we?"

She snaps out of it as she remembers her earlier theory.

"Ah yes. I was thinking that maybe this is some sort of limbo or perhaps a kind of dream world."

Sora suddenly puts it together.

"A dream? Of course!"

"Hmm?"

Sora tries to explain the Realm of Sleep to her.

"Oh. Well ya see...when you go to sleep your dreams make up their own world, right? But that world is actually a place where other people can go. It's a physical location in imaginary space. ...or something."

"So what you're saying is...we're both in MY dream?"

Sora nods as he starts to get increasingly uncomfortable with their current position.

"That's right. Now...can you please get off of me?"

She ignores his pleas as her mind goes to the next conclusion.

"So, if this is my dream. I can do whatever I want?"

"Um...that's not...exactly how it works."

She starts propping herself up on him more as he fidgets around.

"Hey! Come on! You were so much easier to work with when you were a star. Don't you want to get out here?"

"Let's see. I could go out and find that everything I know no longer exists...or I could learn how to properly make love and have fun with you forever in a perpetual dream. ...Decisions decisions."

She seductively lifts up his shirt and traces her fingers along his abs as he twitches reflexively.

"Oooo. Are we ticklish? If your worried about having your cherry popped...don't. This is a dream. I'm not actually touching you right now. We're just in a shared fantasy."

"Ah! Well…don't you want to meet the REAL me in person?!"

He closes his eyes in preparation, but his words seemed to have gotten to freeze in her tracks.

"...What? Explain."

Sora opens his eyes again and quickly gives her the rundown.

"Well, it's true that you don't have a home world to go back to if you wake up from this dream. But there is a place where all people who don't have a world end up. It's called Traverse Town. I've been there tons of times."

"And you would meet me in person there?"

"I promise!"

Sora crosses his heart.

"As soon as I save my other friends and finish my fight; I'll come and find you."

Esdeath sits up as she glares down at Sora with a petrifying gaze, but Sora doesn't flinch or waver.

"...Deal."

Sora lets out a sigh of relief before Esdeath suddenly flings his shirt off entirely.

"Whoa! What are you-"

She brings her face down to his and licks his cheek as she whispered sensually in his ear.

"I just want to have a little taste of you now before I find out if the real thing matches up."

Sora's heart starts beating a million miles a minute as his breath gets caught in his throat and goosebumps spread across his whole body. Esdeath went in for a kiss, but stopped as soon as she noticed Sora had shut his eyes tight as if bracing himself for the worst.

"...Old habits die hard, huh? I'm never going to learn."

She chastised herself as she pushed off of Sora turned over to face away from him as she lay on the other side of the bed. After opening his eyes again, Sora was shocked to see Esdeath had done a complete 180 all of the sudden.

"W-what?"

"You clearly don't want this and I'm sure as hell not going to force you! It didn't work with Tatsumi; so why did I think it would work with you?!"

She stated in an aggravated tone.

"Oh...phew."

Sora grips his chest to calm his erratic heart before it explodes as Esdeath impatiently waits for him to end the dream.

"Well? You said you need to save your weak friends, right? Use your Keyblade to open that door and leave!"

Ignoring that comment about his friends; Sora mentally kicked himself for forgetting that the Keyblade opens doors...again.

"Oh…Yeah. I'm starting to see why Yen Sid didn't name me Master yet."

Getting out of bed and picking up the rest of his clothes; Sora summons his Keyblade to unlock the door. But before he does, he looks over Esdeath who refuses to look at him as she pulls the covers up over her face.

"Hurry up already! Your friends need you!"

Sora smiles as he leaves her with a pat on the head.

"Ya know...you're kinda cute when you pout."

She flings the covers off as she turns quickly to respond, but he's already bolted for the door as he fired a key beam. A flash of light engulfs the room as everything fades away.

"Hello? Miss? Are you okay?"

A woman's voice greets Esdeath as she groggily wakes up.

"Hmm? Where am I? Who are you?"

Esdeath rises from the ground to find herself in a strange town street as she encountered a brown haired woman in a pink dress carrying a wooden doll with blue hair.

"You're in Traverse Town. My name is Aerith. And this is Amber."

The doll waves at Esdeath, causing her re-evaluate whether or not she was still in a dream as she punched herself in the head a couple of times.

***How's that for a reference at the end. I wonder what happened to Esdeath's world. It seems unrelated to the Heartless. Prepare for my version of KH4. I will be using mostly underrated Disney films as well as a couple random video game/anime worlds.***


	2. New Trio

"It's finally over."

King Mickey assured his friends as the final battle with Xehanort was complete.

"...No."

Sora was still broken up about the one he couldn't save. But Riku tried to comfort him.

"We'll find Kairi. Let's head back to Master Yen Sid. We can figure it out."

"No. I know what to do."

Mickey is surprised by Sora's resolve.

"Sora."

"My whole journey began the day I lost her. And every time I find her...she slips away again. I thought we'd finally be together. But she's out there alone. Not for one more second."

Mickey tries to reason with Sora to stop him from doing anything reckless.

"Sora. Listen. The Power of Waking isn't for chasing hearts around. Even if you do locate Kairi, you may never return to us again."

"I will! And we'll both be back before you know it!"

"Please..."

A king begging is not a sight seen often. But Riku had faith in his friend.

"Let him go, Mickey."

"Riku!"

He assured the king that Sora would be alright.

"His heart and his mind are made up."

Mickey decided to trust in his friends judgment, but with reservations.

"...Yeah. Safe journey, Sora."

"Thank you."

With that, Sora summoned his Keyblade to create a gate to another world.

"There's just somewhere I need to go first."

Back in Traverse Town, Aerith was giving a tour to Esdeath while explaining the talking doll.

"But why did you change her name from Onyx to Amber?"

Esdeath tried to make sense of things as Amber poked her leg to get her attention.

"Because I just made up my name on the spot when I met Sora. I asked Aerith to come up with a better...more pretty name for when Sora comes back and I liked Amber."

Esdeath didn't quite buy it as Aerith leaned in a whispered.

"It's also for continuity."

"What?"

Amber claps her hands loudly.

"Ey! Forget about it! What's more important is...what's your relationship with Sora?"

Aerith is shocked by Amber's forwardness.

"Amber!"

"We had some fun in bed after we showered together. Why?"

She said it so casually that it took a second for Aerith and Amber to process it.

"...WHAT?!"

Aerith cursed herself for not covering her ears as Amber refused to believe it.

"HA! In your dreams, harlot!"

"Yes. Yes it was. What's wrong? You girls jealous?"

Aerith's face says it all. The most bland and unamused expression she was capable of producing.

"...He's like a brother to me so...no."

"Hmm. Understandable. What about you, doll? Are you all I have to worry about as a love rival?"

Amber puts her hand on her hips as she stands her ground.

"Not the only one. There's another."

Esdeath's laid back demeanor suddenly shifted into full blown predator mode.

"Who is this girl? Is she here?"

Noticing she struck a nerve, Amber smugly proclaimed her perceived favoritism as she pulled out Kairi's good luck charm.

"No. But Sora gave me the good luck charm that she gave to him. So, clearly he trusts me a great deal. What did he give you?"

Aerith could almost swear she heard Esdeath growling like a beast as she tried to defuse the situation.

"Amber! That's enough! What's gotten into you? You're not like this."

Amber huffs in protest.

"I don't like her."

Aerith picks her up.

"Well, she's a friend of Sora. How do you think he'd feel if you two weren't getting along?"

She grumbles, but relents on the issue. But not before making her case clear to Esdeath as she pointed her finger right in her face.

"Alright. I'm giving you ONE chance to prove you're not a monster, harlot! Don't blow it!"

Esdeath was so taken aback by Amber's courage that she was almost impressed.

"This is all well and good. But what are you going to tell your 'secret admirer' up there?"

She points to the roof, but Amber and Aerith don't see anyone. Esdeath makes a point to invite the stalker out of the shadows.

"Are you going to show yourself? Or am I going to have to come up there and rip you to shreds myself?"

Her words got through as the man stepped out into the light as Aerith recognized him and quickly shielded Amber on reflex.

"S-Sephiroth?!"

"I'm surprised you were able to pick me out. Very few people can sense me when I don't want them to."

He jumps off the roof and slowly floats down to their level as Esdeath takes out her rapier in eager anticipation of a fight while Aerith looks for an escape route.

"W-what are you doing here?"

She tries to avoid conflict for as long as possible to buy time.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here...for you."

Without a second delay, Esdeath is already crossing blades with Sephiroth.

"Apologies. But I've made certain promises to myself to protect my lover's family. That includes his sister."

Both surprised by her speed and confused by her assertion; Aerith reeled back for a moment.

"...Wait. I'm not his actual...ugh. Nevermind. Be careful, Esdeath. Do your best!"

Aerith takes this moment to run away as she tucks Amber into the crook of her arm.

"My best, she says? I don't want this to be over already."

That comment was more for Sephiroth than her.

"Only Cloud can eliminate me."

"Good. Then I can torture you to my hearts content without worrying about you killing over at any moment."

The two of them clash swords as they wreak havoc in the streets with trails of fire and remnants of shattered ice everywhere.

By the time Sora arrives, the 4th district streets are an almost unrecognizable mess. He follows the trail of destruction to its source to find Sephiroth and Esdeath battling as every swing of their swords levels a nearby building. Sora immediately jumped into the fray to stop the chaos from spreading any further as he came to Esdeath's aid.

"Sora! You came!"

The pure and innocent tone of Esdeath's excitement caught both Sora and Sephiroth off guard.

"...Of course I did. I made you a promise, didn't I?"

Her genuinely warm smile was slightly off putting.

"There's no need for you to assist me, Sora. I can handle this opponent on my own."

"I'm sure you could. But I'm worried there isn't going to much of a town left afterwards."

Sephiroth scoffed as he relaxes his battle stance.

"I see. I would hate to be a nuisance. I'll take my leave then."

Esdeath saw right through his ruse as she sarcastically berates him.

"And I'm sure the prospect of facing both me and Sora has nothing to do with it."

Sephiroth turns his back on them before leaving with a warning.

"I'll see you again."

He teleports away in a dark flash leaving Esdeath to glomp onto Sora in a hug as soon as her sword is sheathed.

"Ah! Uh...good to see you too, Esdeath. Can you let g- Mmph!"

She not-so-accidentally buries his face into her bosom.

"Why don't you tell me about this 'other girl' first?"

"Cease your harassment, harlot!"

Esdeath rolled her eyes at Amber's demand as she ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. But Esdeath respected her attitude regardless and releases Sora from her smothering hug as he gasped for air. But his newfound freedom didn't last long. He traded one hug for another as Aerith gave a much gentler hug and Amber took what was available and hugged his leg.

"I haven't been away for that long, have I?"

A little embarrassed by all the attention he was getting, Sora eventually was released. After explaining what happened between the four of them; Sora expressed his gratitude for their patience, but laments that he's gonna have to keep them waiting a little longer.

"Aerith. You should go back to Radiant Garden. Leon and the others will protect you."

She agreed without a fuss.

"I'll go find Cid and we'll leave as soon as possible. Come on, Amber."

"No. I'm going with Sora. And that's that."

Sora tried to change her mind.

"Amber-"

"No way! You see this good luck charm you gave me? You promised that you'd come back for me so you could return it to Kairi. Well, you're here….but no Kairi. No buts, mister. I'm coming with you to make sure this charm gets back to Kairi."

He sighed in defeat, unable to find an argument to counter her.

"...Alright. You win. But I don't know exactly where I'm going."

Esdeath leans on Sora's shoulder.

"But that's what makes it fun."

"You too?!"

He wasn't even going to try and come up with an argument for her, but he should offer a warning all the same.

"Wherever I'm going...it might not be so easy to come back."

The two blue haired ladies look at each other and smile.

"This town was boring anyways. I need a more exciting place. Like a big city...or a tropical island."

"You know I don't care where I am as long as I'm with you. I still have to show you how much I've been practicing while you were gone."

Sora shrugged as he pulled out Luxord's wild card from his pocket.

"Alright. Grab onto me."

Amber grabbed the leg of Sora's pants as Esdeath reached only slightly higher, but her hand was quickly slapped away by Amber. Relenting; Esdeath settled for his shoulder instead. Aerith waved goodbye and wished him good luck as they disappeared into a card.

When Sora woke up, he found himself alone in the middle of a big city street crossing.

"Amber? Esdeath? Guys?!"

He looked around, but not only were his friends nowhere to be seen; there wasn't a soul walking the streets at all. Sora then looks at his hands as he makes a discovery.

"What the- Wait a minute. Where have I seen this before?"

There was a timer emblazoned on his palm.

"Oh yeah! I'm a Player in Neku's game!"

***Sephiroth wants Aerith for some reason. And Amber has become a lot more sassy. Esdeath's not quite sure how to deal with a mouthy doll, but she respects anyone who has the guts to talk to her like that.***


	3. Turbo

"Esdeath! Amber! Where are you guys?!"

Sora shouted as he walked down the empty streets of this strange new world.

"Shut it. Talk about Noise."

A familiar voice greeted Sora as he turned his attention to the alleyway it came from.

"Neku!"

"Shh! Keep quiet and get over here before you get spotted."

He didn't understand the need for secrecy, but Sora obliged Neku's request. They both retreated further into the alley to hide as a car drove by with search lights on.

"What's going on? Are you hiding from them? Is it...part of the game?"

"Kinda. You could say it's like hide and seek...for keeps."

Sora held back his excitement. Realizing this was probably a more serious game than he hoped.

"Are they...the Reapers you talked about?"

"No. But they're trouble all the same. Stay in the shadows and out of sight."

The two boys hugged the walls as they snuck through the alley into a secret passage in an abandoned apartment complex. Deciding they were safe; Neku eased up as he called out for his partner.

"Shiki! I'm back! And look who I found!"

Shiki came out of one of the rooms and slid down the stair railing as she jumped into Sora to hug him.

"Oof! Is this gonna be a regular thing for me?"

Sora muttered to himself as he hugged Shiki back.

"I can't believe it! Is it really you, Sora? How long have we been here? You look so much older than when we last saw you."

Neku shakes his head at Shiki's overuse of exaggeration.

"It hasn't been THAT long. But you do look a little different. What happened?"

"I should be asking YOU that question. Why are you guys hiding? This is your world, right?"

Neku and Shiki look at each other before their heads sink in dismay. Neku tried to clear things up as best he could.

"Well, this is definitely Shibuya as far as we can tell. But it's not OUR Shibuya. Sucks, huh? We finally get out of that split world nightmare of Traverse Town only to end up in an alternate version of our home."

Shiki groans and whines.

"It's like we can't catch a break no matter what we do!"

Sora shrugs.

"Ah. I know the feeling. But what about Beat and Rhyme and Joshua?"

Shiki eased Sora's worries.

"Beat and Rhyme aren't here. Joshua assured us that they actually made it back to OUR Shibuya. As for Joshua..."

"...He got captured."

Neku finished Shiki's sentence for her as Sora put two and two together.

"Let me guess. Those guys who were looking for us got him, right?"

"Yeah. But they're not just looking for us. They're after you now too."

Sora looked appalled.

"What?! What did I do?"

Now Shiki was the one who took offense to Sora's implication.

"Hey! You just assumed they were chasing us because we did something to deserve it? Do you think we're some kinda troublemakers?!"

Both Sora and Shiki pause as they turn and glare and Neku who get irritated by their judgment.

"Oh, shut up!"

Shiki giggled at his reaction.

"Hehe… We didn't say anything though. Anyways Sora...they're after us because we're not from this world and neither are you."

Neku cools off as puts it in simple terms.

"Basically, they don't like outsiders. How did you get here anyways."

"Well, I have this card and-"

As soon as he pulls out Luxord's wild card, it fades to nothing.

"...I HAD a card."

Noticing Sora's hand; Neku and Shiki freaked out.

"Sora! Your hand! You're a player now?!"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I guess so."

Neku wishes Sora would take this more seriously.

"Ugh...where's your partner?"

"Partner? ...Oh!"

Sora's infamously bad short-term memory finally decided to kick in.

"Esdeath and Amber! Have you guys seen them? Amber is a wooden doll with blue hair about 2 feet tall and Esdeath is woman with really long blue hair as well. Esdeath's kinda vulgar and Amber is sassy."

Neku and Shiki mull things over with each other as Neku gives the only lead he's got.

"I didn't see her, but I definitely HEARD a mouthy lady use some pretty foul words as they got caught by the Corps. Maybe that's Esdeath?"

"The Corps?"

Shiki clarified.

"The Guardian Corps. Those are the guys who are hunting us. They're pretty tough in their own right, but their top dog is in a whole other league. Neku and I couldn't even touch her."

"Who is she?"

Neku begrudgingly answers.

"...They call her Lightning."

Meanwhile in the prison facility, a woman with pink hair finishes locking up her lasted catch. Putting away her gunblade and blocking out the insults hurled by the vulgar woman she had caught.

"Oy! Open this door, ya cheeky tart! I'll f*ckin end yer whole bloodline right 'ere!"

Ignoring her attempts at provoking her; Lightning gave her one last chance to answer her question.

"Tell us where you're hiding the other Turbos and we'll let you off with a reduced sentence."

"I believe I left em in the crevices of yer own fat arse! I ain't tellin ya sh*te, ya emotionless strawberry-headed ninny!"

Lightning doesn't even react and just stares blankly before sighing as he boss comes up.

"She certainly has a way with words, doesn't she?"

"Sir!"

Lightning quickly turns to salute him.

"At ease. We have a bigger fish in the pond today. I'm going to need all hands on deck, so forget about the Turbos for now."

The man said as he peered into the cell of the woman who berated him for peeping.

"If I catch yer dumb arse poking you peepers into my privates again, I'll rip yer guts out through yer backside, I will!"

Once again, ignoring her barrage of bad mouthing; Lightning tried to make sense of her leader's orders.

"Majesty. Am I expected to just...let the Turbos run wild?"

"I expect you...to know what targets take priority over others! We're being invaded by an army and you want to focus on the small time offenders?"

He gets a little annoyed by his commander's stubbornness on this issue. The two of them walk away from the cell to talk as Sora drops down quietly from the ceiling vents. He wastes no time in using his Keyblade to unlock the cell door.

The opening of the door is not so quiet as it immediately draws the attention of Lightning and her king.

"Esdeath?!"

Sora examined the woman in the cell, but was disappointed with his findings.

It was a woman alright and she carried a certain air of sensuality and power. But she had long green hair and wore a black leotard with purple leggings and black boots. She also had two pairs of bat wings. One on her back and one on her head. And while her voice was rather enticing in it's own way; her heavy scottish accent combined with her...diverse vocabulary made her a confusingly intriguing individual.

"Thanks for yer elp, boy. But if ye be wantin sexual favors, ye'll have to be providing a bit more chivalrous assisting than that."

"...What...language are you speaking?"

Sora tried to wrap his head around her words, but tried to keep it simple.

"My name. Sora. Me, Sora. You?"

Now she was looking at him like the weirdo.

"Uh...Morrigan? Morrigan Aensland, dearest. Yer b*tch of a woman, Esdeath and her toy are safe. I made sure of that. But if ya want me to take ya to em, ya need to be making sure I don't wind up back in this f*ckin cage."

"Um...got it. ...I think."

Lightning drew her sword.

"That Turbo. He has some kind of...cheat weapon. You sure I shouldn't be wasting my time with Turbos, Yozora?"

The man drew his own sword as well as a gun.

"Like I said; some targets take priority over others. This kid is moving up the list. Take him in...or take him out. One way or another, this mess needs to be cleaned up before the Sith arrives."

**INFORMATION: Help Morrigan escape while fighting off Lightning and Yozora**

***You may have noticed that I turned Morrigan into the Scotsman from Samurai Jack. ...I'm gonna have some fun with this. There are going to be 12 "worlds" in total including Shibuya. As well as other OTPs for fun.***


End file.
